American Horror Story : Coven
by Lyhesa
Summary: Une petite histoire basé sur American Horror Story. Les personnages sont les même sauf une OC que j'ai inclus. L'histoire va "suivre" le déroulement de base, même si certains éléments où même personnages peuvent changer pour l'évolution et le déroulement de l'histoire. Attendez vous a ce que cela soit tout aussi cru que la série elle même. Vous voilà prévenue.


_1994_

La voiture s'arrêta devant un portail de métal imposant. Le conducteur sorti de la voiture et alla ouvrir à une blonde habillé chiquement. Elle sortie de la voiture et s'arrêta devant le portail appuyant sur la sonnette. Le conducteur alla aussi ouvrir la porte de derrière, d'où sortirent deux jeunes filles aussi grande l'une que l'autre. Mais l'une des deux filles était blonde aux yeux ambre comme la citrine, alors que l'autre fille avait les cheveux châtains aux yeux bleu crystal. Elles avaient toutes les deux une valise à la main et la plus âgée elle même blonde posa une main sur leurs épaules et les poussa vers le portail qui était à présent ouvert. Les deux jeunes filles virent la porte de l'académie s'ouvrir et une femme aux cheveux de flames sortir et s'avancée vers elles. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant elles. La plus âgée passa devant et s'approcha de la rousse. Elle lui murmura des paroles avant de regarder les deux jeunes filles et de se mettre à leurs niveaux. Elle posa ses mains sur leurs épaules et les regarda à tour de rôle.

-Mes chéries... Vous allez devenir de merveilleuses sorcières... La blonde prit les deux filles dans une étreinte et regarda la brune. -Juliet, tu dois me promettre de veiller sur ta soeur. La brune hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa soeur. La plus âgée hocha la tête et regarda la blonde. -Cordelia... Tu dois me promettre que tu écoutera ta soeur peu importe la situation. J'ai ta parole ? La blonde avait le regard baisser et hocha la tête en regardant ses chaussures. -Cette femme, la plus âgée donna un coup de tête vers la rousse, va s'occuper de vous, vous apprendre des choses. Et vous devrez l'écouter. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Juliet et Cordelia hochèrent la tête. La plus âgée les regarda et se redressa avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la rousse. -Elles seront bien et en sécurité ici n'est ce pas ?

-Plus en sécurité qu'avec toi si c'est ta question.

La blonde se tendis mais resta calme.

-Myrtle... Tu prendra soin d'elles ? Je peux te faire confiance ?

-Est ce vraiment une question qui mérite d'être poser Fiona ? Elles seront plus en sécurité ici avec moi qu'avec toi, tu le sais. C'est même pour ça que tu es venue ici de toi même.

Fiona hocha la tête et ne su pas quoi faire. Elle regarda la rousse et semblais fuir son regard. Myrtle s'approcha de fiona et posa ses mains sur ses bras, la regardant dans les yeux. -Jeunes filles, fit elle en se tournant vers Juliet et Cordelia, rentrez donc pendant que je discute avec votre mère.

Juliet prit sa valise dans ses mains et fut vite suivit de Cordelia qui s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour jeter un dernier regard à sa mère.

-Vas y Cordelia... Rentre...

La blonde se détourna er rejoignit sa soeur dans l'entrée. Myrtle regarda Fiona et la prit dans ses bras. Fiona qui était tendu se détendi au contact et se mit à pleurée.

-Vas y. C'est mieux dehors que dedans à ce qu'il paraît.

-J'ai peur Myrt... confessa Fiona toujours dans l'étreinte. -Les filles, elles ne peuvent rien faire en dehors. C'est trop risqué.

Fiona se décolla et regarda Myrtle dans les yeux.

-Ont est partie de nuit pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-Fiona ? Tu es la Suprême... Tu peux faire oublié se genre de choses à n'importe qui... Que c'est - il passé à Boston ?

Fiona secoua négativement la tête.

-Il est préférable que tu ne sache pas... Il faut que j'y aille...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur Juliet et Cordelia. Elles ne manquerons de rien.

Fiona hocha la tête et serra une dernière fois Myrtle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Ton style s'améliore de jour en jour Dogface. Fit fiona un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Myrtle rigola mais ne répondis pas elle prit la pose et fit au revoir à la blonde de la main. Fiona fit un mouvement de tête vers Myrtle et s'engouffra dans la voiture qui partie presque aussitôt. Myrtle regarda la voiture partir et une fois hors de vu, elle rentra dans l'académie et vis les deux filles dans le hall. Elle vis la blonde, Cordelia qui regarder ses pieds et s'essuyer les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Alors que celle aux cheveux châtain regarder les portraits des Suprêmes avant sa mère. Juliet se tourna vers la rousse et s'avança vers sa soeur. Cordelia se tourna vers la rousse et la regarda dans les yeux la transpercant du regard.

-Serez vous notre mère à présent ?

Myrtle regarda la blonde interloquée et son regard passa sur la brune à côté d'elle qui semblais moins triste et plus déterminer et la juger du regard. La rousse prit la blonde dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr ma chère enfant. Bien sûr.

Cordelia se laissa allé dans les bras de la plus âgée et pleura de plus belle. Juliet elle posa sa main sur le bras de Myrtle et son autre main sur le dos de sa soeur coinçant une mèche de ses cheveux avec son doigt et jouant avec. Myrtle regarda la jeune Cordelia qui pleurée contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux, son regard passant à Juliet et se fit plus serein. Elle remarqua à quelle point là blonde ressemblais physiquement à sa mère alors que la brune était leur contraire, mais niveau caractère étaient similaires. Elle continua de serrer contre elle la jeune Cordelia et passa un main réconfortante dans les cheveux de Juliet.


End file.
